


love me like you do

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Collars, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Moustache (Good Omens), Degradation, Exhibitionism, Fanart, Hair-pulling, Ineffable Tutors (Good Omens), Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Nudity, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shibari, Strength Kink, Tentacles, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), True Forms, Wax Play, but its plants, two Aziraphales and one Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: a NSFW collection of the Good Omens art fills I'm doing for kinktober 2020
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	1. Table of Contents

The prompt list I'm working off of is this one made by @Macho_Juice on twitter:

but I made my own additions to the list to make it fun for myself, by assigning specific time periods/looks for Aziraphale and Crowley to each of the days. There's gonna be a few days I skip, because I'm just not personally into whatever the kink is that day, but below is the list of sub-prompts I made for myself, that can also act as a table of contents for this collection, to be added to as I update (the bold type indicates which of the two prompts I went with).

1\. **sex toy** /strap-on - modern  
  
2\. choking/ **deepthroat** \- Globe  
  
3\. **degradation** /sadomasochism - tutors  
  
4\. crossdressing/ **lingerie** \- modern  
  
5\. oral fixation/ **facial** \- 70s  
  
6\. **masturbation** /prostate stimulation - 1800s  
  
7\. **tentacles** /goo - modern, but plants  
  
8\. kabeshiri/ **bondage** \- wessex  
  
9\. ahegao/ **crying** \- 1967  
  
10\. **feet** /tickling/armpits - 1941  
  
11\. **mark making** /spanking - dowling years (not nanny/francis)   
  
12\. **leather** /bdsm - dowling years, nanny/francis 

13\. stripping/ **ripped clothes** \- bastille   
  
14\. orgy/ **double penetration** \- modern, two aziraphales/one crowley  
  
15\. ~~cum inflation/creampie~~ (skip) alt prompt: **wax play** \- regency  
  
16\. ~~watersports/humiliation~~ (skip) alt prompt: **collar** \- post-canon  
  
17\. ~~micro macro/size difference~~ (skip) alt prompt: **thigh riding** \- rome  
  
18\. **sensory deprivation** /orgasm denial - modern

19\. edgeplay/ **shibari** \- modern (rodeomens AU)  
  
20\. chastity/ **virginity** \- mesopotamia  
  
21\. **wet dreams** /somnophilia - 100 year nap  
  
22\. **uniforms** /clothed - modern (fuck-shit-up jacket)  
  
23\. ~~pup play/latex~~ (skip) alt prompt: **hair pulling** \- bastille  
  
24\. ~~mating press/x-ray~~ (skip) alt prompt: **strength kink** \- tutors

25\. frottage/ **hand holding** \- eden

26\. mindbreak/ **hypnosis** \- magician/caterer

27\. piercings/ **tattoos** \- modern

28\. ~~gloryhole/anonymous sex~~ (skip) alt prompt: **true form** \- modern

29\. **wrestling** /hate fucking - modern

30\. **exhibitionism** /voyeurism - bodyswap

31\. **aftercare** \- modern


	2. day 1

day 1: sex toy


	3. day 2

day 2: deepthroat


	4. day 3

day 3: degradation

this probably would be degradation to a demon, amirite


	5. day 4

day 4: lingerie


	6. day 5

day 5: facial


	7. day 6

day 6: masturbation


	8. day 7

day 7: tentacles


	9. day 8

day 8: bondage


	10. day 9

day 9: crying


	11. day 10

day 10: feet


	12. day 11

day 11: mark making


	13. day 12

day 12: leather


	14. day 13

day 13: ripped clothes


	15. day 14

day 14: double penetration


	16. day 15

day 15: wax play


	17. day 16

day 16: collar


	18. day 17

day 17: thigh riding


	19. day 18

day 18: sensory deprivation


	20. day 19

day 19: shibari


	21. day 20

day 20: virginity


	22. day 21

day 21: wet dreams


	23. day 22

day 22: uniforms


	24. day 23

day 23: hair pulling 


	25. day 24

day24: strength kink


	26. day 25

day 25: hand holding


	27. day 26

day 26: hypnosis


	28. day 27

day 27: tattoos


	29. day 28

day 28: true form


	30. day 29

day 29: wrestling


	31. day 30

day 30: exhibitionism


	32. day 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amazingly, i managed to complete kinktober this year, right on the heels of swordtember. sure, it was like half a month late, but i did it!

day 31: aftercare


End file.
